For smooth navigation of unmanned or autonomous vehicles, an autonomous vehicle control should be robust enough to enable the autonomous vehicle to navigate under the influence of any type of external conditions. These external conditions, for example, include lighting conditions, unstructured roads, road blockages, obstacles (temporary or permanent), environmental or weather changes, or variation in geographic location. Moreover, these external conditions may also vary unexpectedly. The autonomous vehicle should be able to adapt its navigation in order to accommodate these varying external conditions, so as to overcome any unforeseen situation that may lead to accidents or breakdown of the autonomous vehicle.
Conventional systems fail to accurately capture road conditions and external conditions discussed above. As a result, these conventional systems also fail to accurately identify road boundaries. There is therefore a need for a robust method and device that address above problems and enable smooth navigation of autonomous vehicles.